Where darkness lies there's always light
by NightLight12
Summary: Luna's family is different in more ways than one, trying to find her role in life could a demon help her or bring trouble to her. Scarlet can be the cruelest person alive but yet sweet at the sometime. With so much hate in her hart she is about to lose her self but can a boy with the same feelings and goals in life help her and she help him. (Ciel X OC) (Sebastian X OC) & others
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! **

**This is a new/same story for HOPE, LOVE, FATE? NEW WAY TO ****HAPPINESS.****  
**

**For all of you that have read this i have made it different but there will be parts that are the same. For thoughs of you that have not then read this and don't read the other one. **

**I decided to make a new one because I was not happy with how the other story was turning out. Hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own black butler! :D**

* * *

**WHAT HAPPEN A LONG TIME**

Everything happened so fast that I could not even expect it. It was as if there was nothing to start with. No living souls. No laughter. No happiness. Everything gone, in less than seconds. My family. Friends. Partners. Gone.

I did not know what to do now there was nothing for me to live for, I never wanted this to happen but it did it was all gone and I don't even know why.

I looked around wanting to find an answered to this horrible nightmare but there was none. The forest that I use to love walking around in was all destroy. The city that I was born in, all in ashes. There was nothing left it was all ashes; even in the sky there were ashes.

My eyes hurt from crying, I want to cry more but I can't. Is there something worth living for? I have nothing left. My eyes won't cry anymore yet they my heart does.

"Please someone help! Don't leave me!" I fell down on my knees wanting someone to be there by my side but there was no one.

As I stayed there in the middle of the ones beautiful town, I thought of what I was going to do.

"Please give me hope that's all I wasn't" I looked up at the moon pleading for an answer. "What is my purpose in this world? Am I just here to sufferer? I should have died with them; I want to be with them. Please! At least give me at least a risen to leave"

As I looked at the moon I started to feel dizzy. I touch my head, the world turning black as I feel back. _Please give me a purpose to leave that's all I want._ I thought as I started to faint.

"_It is not your time to leave child you have something important to leave for don't forget what you have been thought. If there is one person alive there is always hope. Live to be able to bring peace to does who will need it." _was the last thing I heard before falling to darkness.

(Some were in the a different dimension)

A man with gray long hair stood watching the humans walk by. He had a French coat and had classes. In his had a bone scythe.

"Well that another soul that had been collected. Now I must go and finish the rest" he stood up and walk down the bilding he was in.

As he walk by the streets of London he saw a glow coming form right around the corner. Curies he went to check what it was.

As he came around the corner what he saw surprise him. There in the middle of the street was a woman about 20 or so years. She has long midnight curly hair and was wearing a black plain dress that was all the way to her knees. She wore black boots and had a blue headband.

As he looked at her he could see that she was different and was beautiful in a different way.

As he stared at him, the girl started to wake up. As she stood up she looked around wondering where she was.

"Where am I" she spoke out lauded not even notes the man that was standing right in front of her, looking at her with curiosity.

"Well you are in London" he said starling the girl.

She turns around watching the man with carefully "Who are you. You seem different"

"Don't worry you don't have to be afraid I will not harm you. But I will not say my name"

She could feel that he was not laying "why not?"

"Lets just say it best if you don't know but I would like to know who you. Would you tell me your name" he asked

"Um..." she looked at his eyes for some reason she felt that she could trust him yet she didn't know why, "my names Luciana" she looked at the scythe he had " what are you?" she asked will still looking at the scythe.

He saw her staring at the scythe he was planning on not telling her anything an just erase her memory but he felt something towards this strange girl, "all tell you but will you come with me?" he offered his hand to her wanting to take her with him.

"I don't know" Luciana looked at the man ones again. Biting her lower lip she made her chose, "fine all go with you. If you tell me who you are and what you are, then all tell you my story" she said taking his hand.

"Very well then we have a deal" he gave her a smile will pulling her to the dark shadows.


	2. Chapter 2: Scarlet

******Hello guy!**

**First, Christmasloot: thank you for correction my spelling it helps me. I do not find that mean I find that helpful so thank you. **

**Now the character that was introduced on chapter 1 is one that will be shown later on. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Noxaura: means Night wind **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black butler.  
**

* * *

**Scarlet**

(Flash back)

"_What are you going to do, Scarlet?" a girl asked as she gets closer to a figure standing in the hills._

"_I have to stop him. No matter what happens, he has to die" the girl said with hate in her voice._

_The girl had a knee length dress that was red with black. The top was black with long sleeves that when reaching the wrist it opened the bottom was a black and plain. Her hair was red and was tied in to pony tails, she wore a head band that had a heart to the left. Her bangs cover her left eye. She wore black knee length boots with red shoelace. She appeared to be 8 but spoke like an adult. In her hands was a doll. The doll wore black pans with chains to one side of the hip; he had a black shirt with a black vest. In one side of his hip he had a knife. He had blond hair and blue eyes. _

_Scarlet turn to her twin, "I will need you to stay here and take care of thing will I'm gone," looking at her she add, "try to make sure that they leasing to you. In other worlds don't be soft on them, understood?"_

_Her twin had black hair instead of red and her bangs cover her right eye. She wore the same dress as Scarlet but was blue with black. Her hair was down with a blue headband that had a rose instead of a heart. _

_Rolling her eyes she said "I know I'm not always nice and you know it after all id I was I weren't be able to be cold your twin" _

"_Your right" scarlet said will smiling._

(Present)

"Well at least things are going to be fine back at home. Now to find what I am looking for" Scarlet stood in London but was different than what her home town was like.

"_Why on earth would he come here of all places. What is he planning" _she thought as she searches the city.

"Ahhhh! Now what!" she sat down in the streets late at night thinking of what was her next move. Scarlet could not find any hint that suggest her target being in this dimension.

"He must be hiding some were" she thought out loud.

Will Scarlet was thinking of what to do next a woman with red hair approached her. The woman had a work suit that was all red including her heals.

As the red hair lady walk closer to Scarlet, without even noticing her, she thought about her life and why she was still alive. She had lost almost everything; the love of his life married her sister, her husband died in an accident along with her unborn child, and she could no longer bare any child. She wished she would have died in that accident as well, so she weren't be able to feel the pain she felt for losing everything she cared and loved. She only wished she had something to leave for. She would finish her medical studies in order to become a doctor but she felt empty, she still had her nephew the she loved and adores but it wasn't the same.

"_I wish I had something that love that I had lost a long time ago" _they both thought at the same time.

"_Why did he have to do it? Why!" _Scarlet thought as she remembers that tragic night she wished she had forgotten. Tears fell down her eyes as she remember, she wish to forget to not remember to go back to the way things used to be but it was all gone.

As Scarlet let tears fall down her eyes, the red hair lady came closer and she sigh she looked up and finally saw scarlet, crying.

"Are you alright" looking up Scarlet saw the red hair lady.

She stood up quick and wiped her tears away, "yeah I'm fine. It's nothing," she said will looking at the lady.

"Did you get lost? Can I help you with something? Maybe help you find your parents?" the red hair lady asked as she got closer to Scarlet. As she looked at her she so that the girl looked like her with the same red hair. "_This girl must be around the same age as my nephew" _she thought as she looked at her.

"No I'm alright. I have no parents they….. They died a long time ago. I'm all alone" Scarlet said with a sad expression in her eyes. It was all true, she wasn't laying her parents did die and in this world she was alone. She didn't even have a way home, she only had one potion and she had used it to get here. Felling tear rolling down her face, Scarlet wipe them away "_I will not show weakness" _she thought "I will be alright, thank you" she said will starting to walk away.

Just then the red hair lady grabbed her hand "why don't you come with me!" she said. She dint know why but she fell a strange connection towards this girl that she could just not let her go. "Please were both alone in this world" she said with sadness in her eye.

Scarlet looked at the lady and she could see great pain in her eyes. "I can't I will bring only bad luck in your life its best if I leave," she said will looking away.

"No child is bad luck"

Scarlet turn around and looked at her, she could see the honest in her eyes. "But-"she started but was cut off.

"At least just for now I can help you. Please let me help you" she smiles at the girl with so much love.

That smile reminded Scarlet of her mother. She miss her so much, "Okay" she said will nodding her head, maybe this another opportunity to find happiness but she knew she current keep he hopes up. "Tell me what your name is?" she asked

"My names Angelina Durless but every one call's me Madam Red and what's yours?" she asked will walking toward his house.

"My names Scarlet just Scarlet. My mother gave me that name because of my hair." She informed. Then remembering her doll she pointed to him "And this is Aeron."

Madam Red looked at the doll and could fell that it was alive but then it was gone. Shaking her head she brushed it of thinking it was he imagination. "That a pretty name," she said, "shall we be on our way?"

Nodding Scarlet fallowed Madam Red, hopping that she could find her target and for happiness next to this woman that resembled her beloved mother.

(On top of a building)

A man with a cloaked looked down at Scarlet and Madam Red as they walked further away. As he looked at them he smiled, "well this is going to turn out fun" he said as he lifted his cloaked and cover his face with it making him disappear. His laughter could be heard in the quiet city.

(In another part of the city)

A girl with a black dress holding a scythe jumped from building to building. Her white hair reflection from the moons light. Next to her a big black cat with wings fallowed her.

She stopped in top of the building and looked down at her target, "alright seems like this is him" she said

"Keep things clean Noxaura and do it fast. We have a schedule to keep" the black cat said.

"Yes Yes, of course. I weren't be the best Grim ripper if I didn't do a good job" she smiled as she jumped off the building swinging her scythe as she approached her target.


End file.
